Project Beautiful
by Kickinit1036
Summary: Sorry I am late with this. What happens where Milton and Jerry are being bullied, and NOT Kim? Will things get better, or will life come crashing down? Read my fellow friends :)


**Again, really sorry i had to end the first story. It was loosing its edge and had to go. There will be better stories.**

**Ok guys…. I will make a vow to update on new stories and chapters every weekend. This one is for project beautiful (sorry it might be late but never to late for bullying)**

**This is gonna be different than others, where basically Kim is only bullied. NOPE! Mine is where Jerry and Milton are bullied and then Kim and Jack find out and will be there for them to fall back on.**

**Enjoy! (if you don't like this tell me and ill make another one)**

**Jerry POV**

Everyday my life comes crashing down more and more, yo. I don't understand why it has to happen to me, but people say I don't understand a lot of things. There is a reason for that. When I was a baby my older brother threw a brick at me and I was in the hospital for weeks, dude! I think I got short term memory loss after that. So everyone calls me dumb, stupid, and an idiot. Sometimes even my friends. Not cool bro, not cool!

I must be like the only guy who gets bullied, yo! It's just not fair!

Anyway, I walked up to this couple at the park across from my house. They were making out._ Get a room!_ It reminded me of my girlfriend Grace. Wait that mamacita looks like grace! I look to see her face and his, and see it WAS Grace and Brody. Fuck.

I run right up to her and pull her out of his arms. She looks shocked, and then it goes to worry.

"Jerry! Im so sorry it was a dare!" She spilled out.

"It was a what?"

"A dare! You know what a dare is right? I don't know how you get so confused" Grace muttered the last part, but he still heard it.

"Yes I know what a dare is, yo! And you want to know WHY I get so confused? Well im not going to tell you, since no one cares anyway. WE ARE OVER!"

And with that I run off to my home and slam all doors behind me and slump on my bed.

It always has to be me. God, maybe I am an idiot. Maybe Jack can help. So I call my bestfriend.

He picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro. Can I come over?"

"Sorry, Jerry. Im helping Kim with her karate moves. But call Milton or Eddie. See ya!"

Darn it, bro! He hung up. Im not doing that again so im just going to go Milton's house.

**Meanwhile Milton POV**

Im in a bad mood again today. Julie dumped me because she had to move away and we knew it wouldn't work out long- distance. I got shoved in a locker and Jack had to recuse me like always. I don't know why most people pick on me.

Ugly. Nerd. Useless. Weak.

They all call me that. Jack and Kim have it perfect. Eddie gets whatever he wants. Jerry can dance. Im just a nerd who no one cares about. Im all alone.

Im walking home from school right now, with Kim because she lives next door to me. Just then Jack comes up to us out of nowhere.

"Hey Milton! Hey Kim! I need you to come practice karate at the dojo for our next tournament" Jack told us.

"Sure. Milton are you coming?" Kim answered.

I just stood there for a while till I managed to choke out, "No. I have next months homework to do and a test to study for, but I will be there later."

"Milton, you know you can tell us if there is something wrong," Kim said sweetly.

"Yeah. I mean im alright. Just sad about Julie," I lied.

"Ok, have fun. Come on Kim. Bye Milton!" Jack told me.

"Bye," Kim said.

"Bye guys"

I continued walking until I was in front of my house. As I started for the steps 10 football players came up to me.

I gulped.

"Hey, nerd. We need you to do our homework, or else. We will beat you to the pulp."

"Uh, uh…. Um-" I stuttered, "I cant."

Then one of the guys huffed and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and stayed there until another person picked me up.

"Listen. I don't want to do this but you have to do it, or else we will hurt you. So just do it and don't piss of Brett."

"Ok. I will do your homework. Now get off my property." I stated.

They left and I walked inside. Minutes later Jerry came to the door and I let him in.

"Salutations, Jerry. What bring you here?"

Jerry replied, "Im in a bad mood, bro. Wait… what happened to your face?"

So I explained to him about the football players. He felt bad for me, I could tell. Then he told me about Grace and everything else. He even started crying, and that's bad when it is Jerry. I started crying too, and then the doorbell rang.

**Kim POV**

Jack and I were practicing in the dojo until I got a really bad feeling. You see I get these feelings when I know something bad will happen. I froze when Jack was about to kick me. His foot stopped mid-air.

"Kim… Kim… KIM!" He started shaking me and out of reflex I slapped him across the face.

"WHAT?" I scream.

"First, OW! Second, why did you stop? What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling. We need to leave now. Milton and Jerry are crying."

"How do you know? Never mind, let's go."

We shot for the door and went out to Milton's house and rang the doorbell. It took a second but Milton and Jerry opened the door. Their eyes were red and puffy. I knew they were crying! I knew it! Time to get to the bottom of this.

"Okay, Misters. Tell me right now why you were crying. Can't you see we care about you? WE DO! You can tell us. You are like brothers to me!" I yelled.

"Kim. Calm-" Jack gets interrupted by Jerry screaming.

"FINE! DUDE, MILTON GOT PUNCHED BY FOOTBALL PLAYERS AND IS NOW STUCK WITH A TON OF HOMEWORK, AND BROKE UP WITH JULIE AS YOU KNOW. AND GRACE CHEATED ON ME AND BASICALLY CALLED ME AND IDIOT, YO! AND YOU WOULDN'T LET ME TALK TO YOU JACK."

Oh. My. God. I'm gonna kill Grace! And those football jerks. But then Jerry continued. I also hit Jack on the arm

"OH DON'T LOOK TOO MAD MAMACITA. YOU THINK IM DUMB TOO DON'T YOU? WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS. Shit" He covers his mouth.

"You have short term memory loss?" we all gasp.

"sorry?" it comes out as more of a question.

"Jerry, you could of told us. I didn't know you felt that way about yourself. And Milton… im sorry about Julie and those football jerks, I will kill them. Just give me the homework so I can put all the wrong answers on it." Jack says.

Then Milton shocks us, "No Jack. Im tired of you always helping me. It makes me weak when I need to be strong."

Jerry nods

Jacks mouth is gaping open.

"You are right," He chokes out, "We will be there for you when you need us, but we won't be there treating you like babies. You are not weak. You are strong like a lion. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Milton, let's go teach those football jerks a lesson."

"And Jerry, Jack is right. You are not an idiot and you know that. Everything will get better. Let's get an explanation from Grace." I say.

"Ok. We will go. Thanks guys."

We all came into a group hug.

**One week later (No one POV)**

Milton showed the football players he was strong, and became their friend. Everyone admires how smart he is, but stopped making him do their homework. He stopped getting bullied. Everyone knows about Jerry and his short term memory loss, and stopped teasing him. Grace explained about the dare and how she hated her friend for it and isn't friends with her anymore, and they got back together. He stopped getting bullied. Jack and Kim got their friends to be happy again, so they felt proud.

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS. If you are being bullied, whether you are a guy or girl, you are not alone. Bullies are bullies because they could have been bullied or abused. I know it is hard but try being nice to them. If you don't want to then don't. Tell someone, even if the say they will hurt you if they do, tell someone and they will NOT. Stand up for yourself.**

**And to bystanders who say nothing, you are almost as bad as the bully themselves. Say something, I don't care if you are afraid of getting bullied too! You could save a life, so which is more important? Think about it.**


End file.
